


The Moon's Secret

by A_Being_of_Violet_Fire, VioletFire (A_Being_of_Violet_Fire)



Series: The Celestial Pack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore!bashing, Evans!bashing, M/M, Major AU, Peter!bashing, Slash, Werewolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Being_of_Violet_Fire/pseuds/A_Being_of_Violet_Fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Being_of_Violet_Fire/pseuds/VioletFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes. Albus, for not providing the necessary protection from a werewolf on grounds. Severus, for placing his last shred of hope in a Marauder. Sirius, for unleashing the wolf. And James... for making that wrong turn, and for being just too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Mistake

Darkness. Sweat. _Fear._

But Severus was no stranger to either of these things, so he pressed on. Crawling, scraping, bumping, seeking. He'd always been a bit curious about what went on every month, where those _blasted,_ damned, hated Marauders would disappear to.

So that was why, now, he was following Sirius' dim form in front of him, leading him through the darkness with an uncanny precision born of constant repetition.

Looking back on it, Severus would wonder why he wasn't- well, wasn't _more-_ suspicious of the whole ordeal. Sirius, _helping_ him. Going with him on a curious mission to discover something unknown. Except, Sirius seemed to already know, if his obvious familiarity with the secret passageway beneath the Whomping Willow was anything to go by. His only explanation would have to be that he was just so damned _desperate_. To prove to Dumbledore that his _precious_ Gryffindors weren't as bloody perfect as they seemed.

He was just so _tired._

Of the incessant and increasingly violent bullying and pranks he'd had to put up with from the selfsame aforementioned Marauders. Of his abusive and depressing home life, which he was forced to return to year after year, with only more scars to show for it when he returned to Hogwarts.

He was tired of having no friends, of burying himself in books and studying so that he didn't have to face the royal cock-up that his life was. He was tired of not trusting anyone- which is probably why he made the colossal mistake of believing Sirius' half-arsed attempt at friendship and the promise of an adventure.

But most of all, he was tired of trudging through this stupid tunnel. But he refused to give Sirius the satisfaction of hearing him complain.

Severus was all too aware that complaining- or _begging-_ got you absolutely nowhere, and no mercy.

If Severus hadn't been so engrossed in his own dark and painful thoughts- and dammit, he should've been more aware _anyways_ , what with traveling alone with Sirius of all people!- he would've noticed the widening of the tunnel, signifying an end to their journey. He would've heard the heavy, labored breathing that rattled through the darkness that lingered beyond the reaches of his _lumos._ He would've realized that someone was madly scrabbling through the tunnel behind him, as if someone was trying to stop them.

But he noticed none of these things.

It was the rank, rotting odor that hit him, accompanied by a blast of frigid air, that drew his attention outwards with a gag. And when he looked upon Sirius' face, he could see a dark, malicious grin on his face. And Severus knew.

He knew he'd been tricked. He knew he was trapped. But he knew, more than anything else, that he was in danger.

He tried to scrabble backwards, but he tripped over his own feet and landed on his arse in the dust. Before he could recover, Sirius had him by the robes and was shoving him further into the rattling, reeking house.

"Come now, Snivellus," Sirius taunted as he dragged the boy up the stairs, past the fly-infested bones of dead animals. "Didn't you want to know what's hiding in the 'Shrieking Shack'? Something haunted, I'll just bet that filled your little greasy head with curiosity. We all know how much you just _love_ dark, evil things."

Now, Severus was truly terrified. He knew fighting back only made it worse, and that screaming wouldn't help him at all here. But he _really_ didn't want to go any further. He just hoped for a momentary gap in concentration, in which he could run run _run_ and never come back.

That's all it ever seemed he could do. It helped him survive. And his survival skills were toned incredibly sharp. Although there were times when the needle firmly pointed at _fight_ in order to get out of a certain situation, more often than not _flight_ was always the best was to escape pain.

And right now, every alarm in his head was _screaming_ for flight.

But Sirius' grip was unrelenting, and finally they arrived at a worn, old, scarred, _bloodied_ door. That was locked from the outside. Severus faintly heard the sound of snuffling and scratching. He took a deep breath to calm himself and abruptly gagged. The horrid stench seemed to emanate from behind the locked door. It seemed to leak from the crack beneath the door and seep from the long, nasty, scar-like tear that ran from one corner of the rectangle of wood to the other.

Sirius grinned at Severus' obvious disgust.

"What's the matter Snivellus?" Sirius cruelly thrust Snape closer to the door. Severus tried desperately not to breathe through his nose. "Little pampered brat can't take the smell? Does he want his mummy? Is he affrighted?" Sirius mocked.

Severus merely trembled and tried very hard not to tear up at the burning sensation caused by the noxious odor. Suddenly, Sirius raised his fist. Severus flinched violently, and cursed himself for that display of weakness.

He then leaned close to Severus' face, a sneer on his face, and whispered. "Who's afraid of the big bag wolf?" Then, with his still raised fist, he knocked on the door.

Abruptly something slammed against the door, causing Severus to squeak in fear and jump. He tried to escape, but Sirius just held him tighter and laughed. Suddenly, a harsh, violent snarl followed by a long, horrible howl erupted through the house.

Severus screamed in terror and, in a flash of panic, elbowed Sirius in the ribs and stamped on his foot. Sirius gasped and let go in shock. Quickly, Severus scrambled away, nearly flying down the stairs in his desperate need to just _runescapehide_ and get away from the fear and pain and _pleasepleaseplease_ not die.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius roared after him. In his anger, Sirius did something inordinately stupid and life-threateningly foolish. He unlocked the door, and unleashed the beast.

Severus never noticed Sirius morphing into his animagus. He never noticed his bleeding hands and knees from his mad search for the- _where was it? Pleasepleaseplease need to escape please!-_ tunnel. He was terrified, and panicking, and he couldn't think and he couldn't run anymore and he couldn't hide.

Suddenly he felt hot breath washed over him from above. Shaking, tears running down his face, Severus turned. And screamed.


	2. Realization

James had left late-night Quidditch practice in a good mood. He'd, of course, done amazingly well, and was practically bouncing on his way up to his dorms. Now all he had to do was gather up the ol' gang and pay Moony a visit, and his evening would be complete.

He almost didn't want to find Sirius first, since that meant he'd want to bait Severus before going and really, James just couldn't find the same amount of pleasure he had in the past from tormenting Snape. It was almost as if… he could _sense_ the complete and utter agony and pain deep within his soul that he guarded with a defensive, wicked tongue and derisive scowl. It just screamed from every pore of his body. How his eyes would empty whenever them tortured him, as if he'd retreated into himself until it was over, because his mind was the only safe place he knew anymore.

The way Severus slouched almost defeated, broken, whenever he thought someone wasn't looking. And the way he never voluntarily touched someone. Whenever touch was forced upon him, either with Madame Pomfrey's hugs or a punch from Sirius or a friendly clap on the back, he either stiffened as if to Transfigure himself into a board, or he would flinch violently, before striding away in what could only be described as _escaping_.

Either way, James' conscious couldn't find it in himself to deliberately torment the poor boy- _poor boy? Really, James, you're either going soft or just losing your damned mind-_ so he purposefully avoided where he usually met with Sirius after practice, and just headed for the showers to clean up.

After scrubbing his hair relatively dry, he found Lily and Peter lounging in the Gryffindor common room. He plonked himself down beside them, deliberately placing himself closer to Lily.

"So, any of you seen Sirius? I haven't seen him since Moony… left." Lily still didn't know about their secret, and for some reason that he wasn't able to place quite yet, James didn't trust her.

Peter spared a sneaky glance towards Lily, and she smirked, her eyes glinting darkly.

Despite the shudder that ran down his spine, he couldn't pique his curiosity.

"Alright, what's Pads up to now?" He carefully watched Peter, as he was the easiest to read. And it was obvious that… _something_ had him just about tickled pink.

But nonetheless, it was Lily who answered. "Sirius said something about tricking Snivellus into doing something stupid. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering."

There, that was it. In front of Snape, she was all _best-friends-you-can-tell-me-anything_ but as soon as Snape wasn't around, she treated him like dirt and exploited all his secrets. Yes, he hadn't made any secret of his dislike for the boy in the past, but at least he was always honest about it, not giving false promises of desired friendship before stabbing him in the back. Frankly, if this was the _real_ Lily, he had to wonder if she didn't do the same thing to him as soon as _his_ back was turned. The thought made his stomach roil.

He quickly brought his mind back to the conversation at hand. He turned to Peter and raised a delicate eyebrow, silently suggesting- ordering- him to elaborate. He did so, gladly.

"Sirius is convincing stupid old nosey Snivellus to visit…" Here, a shifty glance at Lily. Then, in a voice heavy with double meaning, whispered. "The Whomping Willow."

James didn't think three words could completely freeze his soul so quickly.


	3. Attempted Rescue

He was running blindly down the tunnel, not really paying attention to where he was going, just aware that he had to stop Sirius before he killed Snape. Sirius was notorious for not taking things seriously, and he was certain that he would do something stupid if he didn't get there in time.

He hit a dead end and cursed. He hadn't taken that false turn since the first time he'd come down here. Why oh _why_ did he always screw up when it mattered most? If he made another mistake, Severus might be dea-

No. Don't think that. Just _runrunrun…_

He was almost there, just about… NO! He slammed into the locked cellar door that now blocked the passageway.

Stupid stupid _stupid_ Sirius! He was going to. Bloody. KILL. Him when he got his hands around his skinny neck. Locking himself and Severus in there with a bloody WEREWOLF? It was all fine and dandy for Sirius, who could change into Padfoot at the drop of a hat, but, if Moony got out of control, what would happen to Snape?

He didn't have time to contemplate when he'd started worrying so much for Severus, or even when he'd suddenly started calling him by his real name, before he heard an ear-splitting scream of total terror.

NO!

He quickly changed into Prongs, a strong, regal, mighty stag. Without a second thought, he charged at the locked door. Thankfully, it gave quite a bit on the first pass, and he knew it'd only take one more good one before he'd be able to slip through. He didn't hesitate.

When there was a big enough gap he quickly changed into James before wriggling through the hole. He finally forced the last of his body into the Shrieking Shack, falling rather inelegantly on his face.

Another, louder, scream, filled with such complete agony that it nearly broke James' heart, had him scrambling madly for his feet- and his wand.

He screamed, "LUMOS!" And the sight before him froze his blood in terror.


	4. Guilt

He'd only wanted to teach the pathetic brat a lesson. He'd wanted to watch the crippling disappointment on his face as he realized that he'd been foolish enough to trust a Marauder.

He wanted to indulge in frightening the git until he pissed himself, and then send him running, terrified, back to his dorms.

He hadn't expected Snivellus to fight back, or for himself to get so furious at the brief show of defiance.

And it wasn't until after he'd opened the door and transformed that he realized what he'd done.

He could smell the complete and utter _terror_ falling off the boy in waves. His heightened eyesight saw the tracks that the tears made down Snivellus' stricken face as he blindly searched for the tunnel entrance. He could see and smell the blood from the scratches and gouges in the Slytherin's skin, but-oddly enough- didn't smell any pain coming from the boy.

Either he was in shock and didn't feel it yet, or he was so used to pain that he could just easily ignore it.

And he could only watch, shocked at himself and his foolishness, as the werewolf- his poor friend, Remus Lupin, not in his own mind- stalked over towards the oblivious youngling.

Sirius bounded forwards, intent on stopping his friend from doing something he'd regret, but he was batted aside with great force and speed. He hit the opposite wall from Severus with a yelp and a whine as he felt one of his ribs crack.

It was obvious that the werewolf was not going to be deterred. Sirius could only watch in horror as Moony leaned over the frozen body of Severus, take in a deep breath, lick his chops, and exhale in apparent approval. It had been _so long_ since the werewolf had been able to feed on human… and he'd never had the delight of a child. The blood was just so _young._ So _pure._

And when Severus turned around, and Sirius caught sight of that terrified, tear-streaked face, and Severus screamed, Sirius could only close his eyes in terrible, gut-wrenching guilt.

And that small act didn't seem nearly enough.


	5. Bitten

He was confronted by a massive wall of dark, bloodied, matted fur. Then he saw claws, sharp, brutal, red-stained. And when he looked up up up… there was a snarling, saliva-dripping, hungry-eyed monster- _werewolf, his mind supplied, rather unhelpfully-_ looming over him.

He tried to figure out where his wand was, but then he realized that he'd dropped it when he'd fallen first in the tunnel, before Sirius dragged him up to that horrid room.

So, he did the only thing he could do anymore. He screamed.

In a way, everything seemed sorta peaceful. In that blissful _I'm-really-going-to-die-this-time_ way. Even as the werewolf lunged forward and grabbed his arm hard enough that the claws ripped through his skin and muscle and sinew and scraped his bone, he was almost happy.

' _At least I won't be tired anymore.'_ Nevertheless, despite his rather content thoughts about it all finally ending, when the werewolf latched his large mouth over his shoulder bit down hard, piercing through the skin all the way across half his chest and back, Severus screamed in terrible, blinding pain.

Deeper than just the agony of flesh being torn into and bones cracking- _his right arm, that the werewolf still had in his vice-like grip-_ was a horrible, burning feeling, that seeped into his blood and raced through his body like infection. It rendered him unable to move or struggle, but it only served to increase the torment ten-fold.

And it didn't stop him from shrieking his pain.

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light and the hulking form was gone. But Severus couldn't find it in himself to be glad, because the horrible feeling of burning up from the inside was still there.

He collapsed onto the ground, body spasming in uncontrollable pain. But he managed to stop his screaming, biting on his tongue til his mouth was flooded with the coppery tang of blood.

Screaming does no good, screaming only makes it worse, whether or not the agony was worse now than it was before.

_ Don't be seen, don't be heard, just fucking don't exist! _

A strangled sob tore itself from his throat without his permission. Suddenly there were hands, pressing, shaking, helping, _hurting._

He opened his eyes and abruptly wished he hadn't. Because through the watery sheen of his forcefully repressed tears, he could make out the concerned- _what the fuck? Since when has he ever cared? Oh that's right, never-_ face of none other than James Potter.

_ What a cosmic joke. The last thing I'll ever see on this damned planet, and it's my arch-nemesis' face. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?  _ And Severus let out a hysterical, barking laugh which was cut off by blood and a green, viscous fluid that erupted from his lungs in harsh, brutal coughs.

But he still refused to scream. And as his body writhed in unfathomable pain and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the darkness took over his mind and faded the world around him, all he could think was, _'Finally'_.

And the last think he remembered was a voice- _whose voice was that? Don't know… doesn't matter… so peaceful…-_ yelling out, "OH SHIT!"

And Severus was no longer aware… and he couldn't be happier.


	6. Too Late

Severus was screaming.

Sirius was collapsed against the far wall, in animagus form.

Remus had his mouth latched around Snape's shoulder, blood pouring from the wound and the broken, bloody tatters of Severus' arm, still clutched in Moony's claws.

And James just froze there in complete and utter horror.

But the sight of Severus' terror, agony, and- _was that relief?-_ filled face spurred James to action.

He whipped our his wand and- with a speed and power he didn't know he possessed- shot a powerful hex at Moony. He didn't even know which hex he sent, all he knew was that is blasted Remus across the room, unconscious, and away from Severus.

James bolted to Snape, heart in his throat, terror coursing through his veins.

He collapsed to his knees beside Severus' bloody, convulsing frame. His teeth were clenched tightly together, containing his screams, and unshed tears swam in those ebony eyes.

Padfood shifted back to Sirius and limped over, favoring his left leg and clutching his side.

"J-James?" Sirius stopped just behind James, worry and guilt coloring his voice. "How… how bad is it?"

James exploded. "How bad is it? _How bad is it?_ Dammit Sirius! How bad do you _think_ it is? Assuming you think at all!"

James continued ranting even as he waved his wand over Severus' arm, mending the bone with a mumbled _episkey_ and a sickening _crack_ and knitting together the skin, leaving ugly, harsh scars.

He tried doing the same for the massive bite, but nothing happened. And James knew he was too late.

"He's been scared out of his wits, his arm's been crushed by Moony's _claws_ , and…" Here, James faltered, nearly whispering. Sirius had to strain to hear him as he continued. "… he's been bitten. The venom's already running its course. It's too late. Too _fucking_ late."

James buried his face in his hands as Sirius stood there, stricken, frozen in horror.

Suddenly Severus let out a harsh, broken sob and convulsed violently. James grabbed him, trying to save Severus from further damage, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry…" James sobbed brokenly.

Severus pain and panic filled eyes focused on James' face for a few, endless seconds.

James watched as first recognition, then confusion, then resignation and- _Yes, it was definitely relief. How could_ this _be a relief for him?-_ and finally irony chased each other across Snape's face, all masks gone, crumbled in the wake of this latest betrayal, that somehow seemed to cut the deepest.

The moment was gone however, when Severus laughed- a harsh, hysterical, _broken_ sound that ended just as suddenly as blood and green, thick venom expelled itself violently from Severus' lungs.

Severus grunted, still refusing to allow them the satisfaction of one more scream. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he lost consciousness.

Just then the first pale rays of dawn peeked through the broken glass. And Remus moaned from his sprawled position against the far wall, beginning to awaken now that the full moon was gone.

And there, in a room of tragic artistry and silvery-pink dust motes swirling in the pre-dawn air, with one stirring, self-deprecating werewolf; stupid, childish, vindictive and cruel Grim; and broken, bleeding, transforming Slytherin that lived through hell every day clutched in his arms; James, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do.

So, as Remus sat up and took in the scene before him in dawning realization and horror, and yelled, "OH SHIT!" James settled for punching Sirius in the face.

Great. Make that a stupid, childish, vindictive, cruel, and _unconscious_ Grim.


	7. Unknown

Remus gradually came back to himself.

He was sore, but it wasn't as bad as it usually was. Moony tended to start harming himself towards the end of the full moon in frustration at not being allowed out to _hunteatkill._

The only times that Remus could remember not waking up in pain were when his friends became animagus and ran with him. Basically, when Moony was distracted.

Abruptly, flashes of images colored in the red haze of bloodlust flashed behind his lids. He didn't recognize any of the faces; the memories were Moony's, and he didn't recognize humans unless they were the animagus Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail.

Remus' mind was straining, trying- and failing- to grasp onto the images as they swirled by faster and faster, stretching his concentration taut.

Then, finally, the tension snapped like a rubber band, and the memories fell into place. And Remus was almost physically sick, even in his half-conscious state.

He saw the claws as they tore into the child. And Moony's sick fascination and _glee_ that tainted the memory made Remus' stomach roll.

Although he didn't recognize who it was, he knew that they were young. Moony's happiness, like he'd just gotten all his Christmas presents at once, testified to this fact. It sickened Remus.

And- _Oh Merlin, God…-_ he could still _taste_ the delicious, horrifying, warm blood when Moony bit, tearing flesh and sinew and bone…

Remus' eyes flew open with a lout, strangled, "OH SHIT!"

He stumbled to his feet, still weak. He was vaguely aware of James knocking Sirius out, then his subsequent breakdown.

But his eyes were firmly fixed upon the still, pale, bloodied form of one Severus Snape.

Remus limped swiftly forward, kneeling next to Severus, feeling frantically for a pulse.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he felt the weak, faltering, but still-there thrum beneath his searching fingertips.

But he settled on crying when he saw the bloody, mangled mess that was Severus' shoulder, chest, and back; pulsing sickeningly with the green venom.

However, Remus didn't allow his grief and guilt to distract or deter him, so he continued inspecting Severus for any other injuries, besides the obvious one.

"James!" Remus barked, effectively snapping the distraught teen form his grief and horror-induced stupor. "I need you to tell me what happened. EVERYTHING. Now!"

James took a shuddering breath before visibly pulling himself together.

"S-Sirius tricked him into coming. I don't know how or why, but Peter knew and told me. I don't know how y- _Moony,_ " here James threw an apologetic glance at Remus, "got out, but when I got through the door, Moony already had his mouth latched on Severus' shoulder and… DAMMIT!" Remus only slightly flinched from the outburst. "I took a wrong turn! I NEVER get lost in the tunnel! If… if I'd only been in time… AGH!" James ran a hand through his untamable hair, tugging it almost viciously.

"James." Remus calmly brought him back to the situation at hand, "Finish. Tell me the rest."

James nodded, not trusting himself to speak any louder he whispered, "I… I was frozen. Sirius was collapsed against the back wall… and Moony and Severus…" Another deep breath, "I don't know what I cast, but it was strong, and powerful, cause it knocked Moony off Severus and unconscious. Snape collapsed, but he… he wasn't screaming. He _refused_ to scream. He wouldn't even cry." Remus frowned slightly in shock at this. "And… and Remus, he looked almost _relieved…_ I don't understand… Remus, what has his life been like that _dying_ is a welcome _relief?_ " It was obvious that worry and… guilt were eating James up on the inside.

And Remus knew why. If it turned out that Severus' life was shit, and it was all their fault, then James would never forgive himself. Yes, James was often pigheaded, cocky, oblivious, and sometimes quite insensitive, but he had a big heart.

"I… I don't know Prongs. But the pain, y'know, of transformation… is unimaginable. It's like your entire body is burning from the inside out, and burning and burning and there's just no end…" Remus' eyes were glazed, he was obviously caught in the memory of his own rather traumatic turning. He snapped himself out of it though. "I… I screamed for _hours_ Prongs. It hurt like nothing I'd ever felt… or anything that I've felt since. My turning lasted for two days. I only stopped screaming when I fell unconscious, but I'd only awake to scream more. I couldn't speak for days afterwards…"

He looked back down from James' horrified face towards Severus' still one. "So… I don't understand how he could not scream. From what I've heard, it's like wizard pox, the older you are when bitten, the worse the transformation is. So I'd say that our dear classmate here is rather familiar with pain…" He stopped, the implications of what he was saying sinking into James' shocked state.

"Oh God…" He whimpered.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. He took a deep breath. "What happened before he fell unconscious?"

"Well, when he saw me, he laughed. But it was so broken, so _harsh…_ " James shuddered, remembering. "Then he hacked up this thick green liquid before spasming. Then… he fell unconscious." He shrugged, missing the horrified look on Remus' face.

"He coughed up the venom?" James nodded. "Shit." Remus said again, for the second time in an hour. James looked up, shocked.

"That means that a rib pierced his lung, and the venom's moving faster than it should. The venom will heal the injury, don't worry about that," Remus was quick to assure seeing James' panicked face, "But the venom usually doesn't hit the lungs, heart, and stomach until the final stages. It moves through the blood, limbs, and bones, preparing and transforming the genes and DNA to allow for the transformation. When it reaches the heart, lungs, and stomach, is strengthens them, so that they can handle the strain of becoming a werewolf, and the rather," Remus scowled, "questionable diet that most werewolves are partial to." At James' uncomprehending look, Remus elaborated, "Raw meat." James grimaced, and Remus nodded in agreement.

"But, by the time the venom reached that stage, it's generally lost most of its potency. With Severus' lungs being affected this early on in the process, with the venom so much more _powerful_ and _potent,_ I really don't know what will happen. There's a possibility that the changes could carry on even when he's _not_ in werewolf form." Remus rubbed his face, exhausted, and sick to his stomach. "There's just so much I don't _know._ I haven't met many werewolves, and generally the subject of being bitten is a rather unspoken taboo. And with everything already being so _different…_ " Remus sighed. "I don't know… I just don't _know_."

They sat there for an endless moment, before James gave voice to the unasked question weighing the air around them, suffocating them in its tension. "What are we gonna do?"

Remus sighed, face buried in his hands. "I don't know James… but I think that we need to keep it secret. I don't understand _why_ I feel that way, but my werewolf instinct are always most acute leading up to and right after the full moon… and I just feel that this is the best way. If the Headmaster heard of this… well, there's no telling whether or not he would allow me to continue at Hogwarts. He might have to expel me, if news ever got out of the 'dangerous dark creature' Albus allowed to endanger their children… and they'd be right." He sighed. "Not to mention, Dumbledore might not let Severus continue at Hogwarts. Think about it, an untrained, newborn werewolf. And with all that we've already done to him, I can't do that to him too. He deserves to be here… maybe more than even I do." This last part was a whisper; he clearly blamed himself for what had transpired.

James had nodded to Remus' decision, but before he could reply to Remus' self-deprecating thoughts… Severus woke up, onyx eyes snapping open, unfocused in their pain.

And he screamed.


	8. Burning

Burning. Consuming. Dying.

Because that's all this could be. He'd obviously died and gone to hell, just like he deserved. Just like he'd been told he belonged for as long as he could remember.

_ You fucking Hell-spawn! I should just kill you, no one would miss you, you stupid, fucking worthless freak! _

It was endless. The pain, the agony, the terror.

It was forever and nothing. An eternity and a millisecond. It was ripping and tearing, and weeping and helplessness, and burning and destroying and _Please just make it stop!_

It was the agony of death without the relief of darkness. Sickening flashes of greens and reds exploded behind his eyelids. His lungs were burning, he couldn't breathe. The molten lava was moving, expanding through his fingers, toes, _everything._ There wasn't a part of him that wasn't on fire, and _God_ if wretched Potter was there then couldn't he at least make it _stop?_

Oh God, please make it stop.

_ God God God God God oh please please God oh please… _

He knew he was unconscious, and he dearly, _dearly_ didn't want to wake up. If this is how it was _now,_ then how was he supposed to stay silent when he was awake?

And he had to stay silent. It was one of the rules. And as long as he followed the rules… _it_ didn't hurt as bad.

But as usual, life's a bitch, and Severus could sense as he came back to himself. With a sudden _snap_ that, despite everything, Snape wasn't prepared for, everything came into focus.

There were voices, so near and so far and so loud and _God stop it hurts!_

And he could _smell_ the thick, coppery tang of blood- _so much blood-_ he already knew what it smelled like- hell, he'd had enough experience dealing with his own that _that_ was no problem- but this was so _strong_ and it was _everywhere_ and, worse of all, it smelt so _good._

And he was right. It was like his whole body was a live wire, he could feel _everything,_ so _acutely._ The harsh, unforgiving wood- _feels like oak, his mind supplied-_ the coarse, rough, scratchy fabric of his too-old robes, and _Oh my fucking God_ the pain was _everywhere_ and it was too much and he couldn't take it anymore and…

He couldn't help it. He broke the rule.

He opened his eyes- _oh my God everything's so_ bright… _so many colors-_ and screamed.

His lungs burned as if he'd swallowed fiery-hot coals. His whole body felt like he was drowning and burning and dying and acid was searing his veins and _please just make it end._

But despite the agony in his lungs, he didn't stop screaming, not even to take a breath, for almost seven minutes. He couldn't tell though… time meant nothing in this _hell._ He probably would have screamed forever, except he remembered, and he knew that he was _so_ in trouble now.

And just like that, he snapped his mouth shut so hard and fast that he swore his teeth cracked, although that was the least of his pains. The screams cut off, and the following silence was deafening.

He continued spasming and arching off the floor, tears trapped behind his now firmly shut eyelids, oblivious to any and all around him.

He _was_ conscious though of what was happening _inside_ his body.

Gradually, after an eternity and a day, his fingers and toes began to grow numb, the agony slowly leaving his extremities, making its way towards his chest.

But as the pain receded from his limbs, the inferno intensified in his chest, burning hotter and hotter, until finally…

_ CRACK! _

The venom, with horrible intensity and ruthless speed, attached to his spine and shot up, connecting to his heart and mind, making Severus feel like he was being split it two.

And still he didn't scream.

There was something there, forming in his head, forcing itself in and making itself a home. Severus tried to push it out, but it was relentless, following the path from his cerebral cortex into the subconscious part of his brain.

Then Severus arced off the floor violently, looking for all the world like his spine might snap, as he felt like his heart was expanding and imploding at the same time, while his mind was being crushed and shoved and exploded as something that _should not be there, go away go away go away!-_ took up residence in his head forcefully.

He felt his spine extend and crack and _change_ before he collapsed on the floor, completely and utterly broken.

And still, no sound escaped Severus' bloody, bitten lips.

Then, the presence in his mind was soothing, easing along his spine and taking away the pain, before extending out to every inch of Severus' body, making Snape sigh softly in relief.

He'd never felt anything like this before. There'd never been anyone to ever sooth or ease his hurts and wounds, and Severus found himself relishing the feeling.

The cool sensation, like light spring breezes and sunlight and ice cold pumpkin juice, enveloped his body, caressing it almost lovingly. He could sense the presence in his mind, and he knew that it was that which was healing- _helping-_ him.

' _Thank you…'_ Severus breathed almost inaudibly.

_ ::You're welcome young one. I'm sorry for the pain, but I shall take care of you now. I am you and you are me, and we are one. I will never allow any harm to come to you my little one.::  _ The strange, strong, caring voice wafted through his consciousness, easing the pain in his mind, making him smile in gratitude.

' _Who are you?'_ Severus asked, voice still hoarse, slowly beginning to slip into- _finally-_ blissful darkness.

_ ::I am you. But on the full moon we shall become a werewolf. My name is Ryu little cub, and we shall take care of each other.::  _ The voice- _no, Ryu_ \- fondly replied. _::Now sleep young one. And rest.::_

Snape nodded sleepily and drifted off into the soothing darkness, remaining blissfully unaware for now.

Of what had just happened, of what would now have to happen, and what he had to do. There was much that had to be done, much that was unknown, and much that would change.

But for now, Severus Snape- young, misunderstood, tormented Slytherin- slept.


	9. Scream

Sirius was awoken abruptly by a horrible, painful, _broken_ sound.

Even in his state of half-awareness Sirius curled into himself, covering his ears from the God-awful noise.

But when it just didn't _end_ he sat up and opened his eyes. He didn't even notice his two friends.

He wasn't prepared for the sight of the blood and venom pooling around Snivellus' writhing form.

He wasn't prepared for the agony, gut-wrenching scream that just went _on and on and on and on._

He wasn't prepared for the horrible onslaught of memories and feelings as he _remembered._

And he definitely wasn't prepared for the horrible feeling of guilt that just made him want to curl up and die- preferably under a rock.

Oh God the scream wouldn't end… not even the old hag in the portrait at Grimmauld Place could go this long, and it _wouldn't end._

It was minutes. It was hours. It was forever and a day and the guilt and horror _wouldn't stop._

And then it did. With a horrible, loud, sickening _SNAP!_ Snivellus shut his mouth, cutting off the shriek of agony, leaving the three boys breathless and shaking in the silence.

But the silent continuation of Snivellus' torment, the horrific, shuddering convulsions, the crystal tears leaking from tightly shut eyelids, and the blood that splattered every time Snivellus' body slammed onto the stained wood floor, almost had Sirius wishing that he would scream again, release his torment. Anything but this quiet _agony,_ this forced silence.

Everyone flinched when his spine snapped and Snivellus arched up off the floor so bad that Sirius was sure that he'd actually broken it. And still, he was silent.

Then Snivellus collapsed, and was still. Hoarse, ragged breaths escaped the tortured, bloody lips, and his whole body trembled in the aftershocks.

Then, to all their surprise- even Remus'- the shaking stopped, and Snape relaxed, settling into the floor almost peacefully. His hands unclenched, his breathing evened out, and the harsh, dark furrow in his brow smoothed out.

But they all jumped when the husky, breathy whisper broke the silence of the shack.

' _Thank you…'_

They all looked at eachother, even James seemed to forget for a moment that he'd just knocked Sirius out not twenty minutes prior in light of his confusion.

But the next comment made them all realize that Snape wasn't talking to them, and it made Remus' breath hitch. But none there thought to question him on it at the moment.

' _Who are you?'_

Again, that warm, husky, honeyed voice swept through the pre-dawn light and, despite everything, made Sirius shiver. Merlin, that was horrible. How could he be thinking that _Snivellus'_ voice was _sexy?_ Shock, that's it. Only explanation.

Sirius didn't notice James' similar reaction.

Then Snape nodded, smiled softly- _never seen him smile before-_ and fell asleep. Not unconscious, just asleep. Exhausted, weary, peaceful. His breath evened out and quieted.

Sirius, James, and Remus all stared at one another, shock and confusion evident in all their faces, even Remus'.

And Sirius asked the question that was plaguing all their minds, though none gave voice to it.

"Now what?"


	10. History

As Severus gained consciousness he almost felt like sighing in relief.

He was warm, and comfortable, and- for what felt like the first time _in his life-_ there was no pain.

There was no other explanation; he was dead. _Finally…_

_ ::No little one, you are not dead. But you are safe for now. I will do my best to protect you my little dragon.:: _

Despite the soul-crushing disappointment when he realized that he was still _stuck_ on this pointless, depressing world, now that his faculties weren't overwhelmed with burning, consuming _agony,_ he was able to think rationally and draw the correct conclusions.

' _I'm a werewolf now, aren't I? And you're my… what? Inner wolf, or some such nonsense?'_

_ ::Yes child, on both accounts, although the second question is a little vague.::  _ Severus could hear the amusement and affection coloring his tone. He huffed and the first, and firmly ignored the second. Frea- _boys_ like him didn't deserve care, love, or affection.

' _If that's so,_ Ryu, _then why do you refer to me in clearly reptilian terminology? And have a name so obviously serpentine, as Ryu, or Japanese for 'dragon'?'_

There was a pause, as though the wolf was figuring out how to best answer Severus' question in a way that he would understand.

_ ::Excellent question. Let's see… okay. All creatures, in the beginning of time, were one under the Mother Goddess. All were different, yet all loved equally. She created intelligent beings, filled with resourcefulness and ingenuity. These were called humans, but they had no magic. Then there were the Goddess' children- what you would call magical creatures today; vampires, high elves, house elves, giants, goblins, trolls, hippogriffs, veela, centaurs, mermen and maids, werewolves… and many more. But all were equal, and there was peace and harmony. Many humans married and sired children with some of these magical beings, and these children were all born with a part of the Mother Goddess… what later came to be called  _ magic. _All children born of human/creature parentage developed this ability, while children born of either pureblood creature or human coupling inherited no other powers beyond what their blood dictated. Magical beings all have their creature inheritance, but it's usually exclusive magic- blood for vampires, earth for high elves, wards and curses for goblins, tracking and star-reading for werewolves, scrying and bow-mastery for centaurs, masonry for trolls, etcetera etcetera. But magic could encompass_ all _of these things, and the more powerful the child, the greater the mastery._

_ As you can imagine, not only the humans, but the fullblooded creatures as well, became jealous of these children born with such far-reaching powers. They tried demanding for creatures to mate with humans, but there is always only one mate for a creature, even a half-blood, and such a thing wasn't possible. There were taunts and threats, but everything ended most horribly when a young troll boy, in a fit of jealousy, smothered and killed a half-blood in stone. _

_ It was the first murder… the first death. Before then, all were immortal. _

_ The Mother Goddess cursed the trolls with stupidity and dim-wittedness. Now, trolls are hardly more than mindless beasts. But the damage had been done. _

_ But when the innocent blood was spilt, the gift of immortality shattered, for it could only be upheld by purity, and this first atrocious act destroyed that. And so, the Mother Goddess- as she is nothing but purity- could not remain with her children, and as such, abandoned them. _

_ That is… except for the half-bloods. Or, as they are now known, wizards. _

_ She gave them the means to protect themselves, using high elf teachings to show them how to harness their magical core through the earth- through a wand. Teaching them disapparation- derived from vampires- scrying and astronomy, invisibility; potions- from the house elves- and many many more. _

_ The only ones who stood by the half-bloods were the house elves, for they, in their kindness and inherent goodness, were closest to the Goddess and saw that the children were not to blame, and were innocent. _

_ Eventually, from the prolonged estrangement from their creature lineage and breeding with other wizards in place of their mates- if they could not be found- the gene began to be suppressed. Now, every wizard has some creature in them, but either they don't know it, or have kept it secret. If particularly strong, the wizard will come into their creature inheritance. In other cases, it takes an outside source to awaken the creature within. In your case, the werewolf bite. _

_ Since there has been so much inbreeding, all wizards have a bit of almost every creature in them. From your outward appearance, I would hazard to guess that the vampire gene may have been more dominant in you, but not enough that you would have became one when you turned 16. Otherwise, if the gene was that strong, the werewolf bite would have killed you. But since it was a werewolf that bit you, and not a vampire, the werewolf gene was activated, and the others purged from your system. You are now half-werewolf and half-human. My little half-blood prince.:: _

Severus took a moment to absorb what he'd been told. It was fascinating, and in all his readings, he'd never heard of anything like this. He carefully contemplated, ordered, and catalogued everything in his mind, before realizing that his original question had yet to be answered.

' _Interesting… but what about the whole 'dragon' theme. Not that I'm complaining, but if all other creatures had been purged, then why the very… almost_ Slytherin _endearments.'_ Severus sneered at the last word, but he was nonetheless curious.

Ryu chuckled, _::Very good. Not easily distracted, I like you little one. But yes, I was getting to that. Like I said earlier, the creature gene was suppressed, but it was still there. I'm in tune- a perfect match- with_ your _personality,_ your _needs. I am you, and you are me. I am to protect you and teach you. I will always care for you, my dragon. I am glad that you accepted my so quickly. Otherwise, I couldn't have healed your pain, and the full moon would have been harder, as would have making the connection later. It's best if the connection and acceptance take place as soon as the venom awakens the creature, as the connections in the mind are so much more alive and powerful._

_ Like the other werewolf, the amber one, I can sense that he was young- too young- when the transformation happened. He, in fear, rejected the werewolf, and since still not made the connection. The longer he suppresses the werewolf, the more violent the transformations will become, and the more difficult the connection will be in the future. If he continues to wait much longer, he will become a danger to not only those around him, but also to himself. As demonstrated by what happened earlier this evening, the wolf is going quite mad, and as such attacked you. A normal wolf would never have acted in such a fashion. Children are sacred, and not to be touched. It is the first- and most important- rule of the Goddess. Do you understand everything that I have told you dragon? Have my explanations satisfied your curiosity for now?:: _

Severus nodded, not quite trusting himself right now to speak. This was all so much- too much. As hard as he tried, he was having trouble coming to terms with everything in his mind.

Seeming to sense this, Ryu quickly stepped in to both calm and distract his young prince, _::Don't worry, if you have any questions later, feel free to ask. I am here to help you learn, remember? Now, I do believe it's high time to announced your awake status to the three now currently beside themselves with worry.::_

Severus huffed and scowled, but the tactic worked. ' _Well let them, I don't care. The bastards, they're probably just worried that I'll tell their 'beloved headmaster' about their royal fuck-up. Well, as much as I want to see them get expelled, I won't tell the headmaster. I don't trust him, and besides, he'd find some way to blame_ me _and expel_ me _before he'd rid himself of his 'precious Gryffindorks'. I'd rather keep my wolf-status secret, for forever, if possible. I wouldn't be safe, if anyone found out.'_

_ ::Language, dragon.::  _ Ryu warned sternly, before nodding. _::Yes, I do not, nor have I ever, trusted that old fool. Since the vampire gene was so dominant in you, it was those instincts that told you not to trust the man, and as a wolf, I agree. He's not to be trusted… something's just_ off _about him. It's those same instincts- though far,_ far _weaker- that have convinced the amber wolf to keep it a secret as well.'_

Severus was grateful, though he'd never admit it. ' _Good. It's about time that idiot did something right.'_

Ryu chuckled, and was about to answer, when the most delicious smell hit Severus with all the subtlety of a bus. ' _Oooohh…'_ Severus moaned, at the same time Ryu growled, _::Mate…::_

Severus could hardly concentrate. It was just _so good._ It was raspberry chocolate and vanilla and summertime sunshine and laughter and warmth. It made his whole body tingle and hyper-aware. He didn't care what it was or where it came from, just so long as it _never stopped._

But he knew one thing. Whatever it was, it was _mineminemine._

Severus opened his eyes. He had to _find_ this delicious smell… he couldn't live without it, and he needed it _rightfuckingnow._

But when he turned his head to the left, and found a mop of unruly black hair slouched in a chair beside his bed, asleep- and when the word that Ryu had growled in such obvious _satisfaction_ and _arousal_ earlier- _::Mate…::-_ filtered through his euphoric fog- he connected the pieces, he felt like, finally, screaming.

So he did.

And despite the wave of fondness and amusement that swept through him unwillingly when the boy jumped up, tripped over his own feet and the chair, and collapsed on his arse, glasses skewed precariously on his adorable face and gorgeous blue eyes wide in endearing bewilderment and shock- _dammit Severus! Adorable? Gorgeous? ENDEARING? FuckfuckFUCK! ::Language dragon.:: SHUT THE FUCK UP!-_ he continued to glare with the most furious, evil, and _I-hope-you-drop-dead-right-fucking-NOW_ glare that he could muster. Personally, he was surprise Potter hadn't _wet_ himself by now.

Severus slammed his head back on his pillow in fury and frustration. ' _Dammit! NOT POTTER!'_

_ ::Mate…::  _ Ryu sounded _far_ too pleased. ' _He's clearly got a one-track mind…'_

' _SHUT UP!'_


	11. Trapped

It had been two weeks. Two bloody, miserably fantastic weeks since the 'Shack Incident'.

Two weeks since it was decided to keep Severus' recently acquired lycanthropy a secret. It was amusing to keep the damned Marauders waiting with baited breath while he _'pretended'_ to mull over whether or not to inform the headmaster about their royal fuck-up. Almost as funny as their collective sigh of relief when he relented- albeit in spiteful words and with a scornful sneer fixed firmly upon his face.

Two weeks since these self-same Marauders became indebted to him- _ah yes,_ there's _the silver-_ oops, bad choice of words- _lining in this mess._

And, as such, two blissful, prank-free weeks.

Then again, it'd also been two weeks since he'd found out that JAMES FUCKING POTTER was his mate.

Two weeks of (successfully, of course) avoiding an adorably (UGH!) apologetic and repentant blue-eyed angel- _MONSTER;_ and (not-so-successfully) avoiding an evil, obsessed, loud, completely inappropriate, persistent, annoying, _get-out-of-my-fucking-head_ dragon-wolf.

Oh yeah, and did I mention that Lupin's now my Alpha? And as such, he is bound to 'care, guide, protect, and teach' me? And also, he has to ensure that all members of his pack get along in bloody _harmony?_ Yes, that means that Black is essentially BANNED from pranking or hurting me- whether physically or emotionally- so he can no longer call me that God-awful nickname; but it also means that he has to _defend_ and- _ugh!-_ 'understand' me.

So not only do I have to deal with a GRYFFINDOR defending me from bullies- from both within _and_ without my house- but also the bloody Spanish Inquisition about the scars that cover nearly every inch of my skin. _It's none of their bloody God-damned business!_

WHY couldn't _that_ part of Lupin's werewolf instincts have been suppressed? Damn fucking pack!

Also- the bloody icing on the cake!- everything _werewolf_ in me tells- no, commands- me to _ugh_ submit. Severus Snape is NOT weak, and does NOT submit to ANYONE! EVER!

Well… maybe for a certain tousle-haired Raven… _NO! Bad Ryu! Bad!_

_ ::That wasn't me…:: _

' _Shut up already!'_

Yeah, it's been a bloody, miserable _::fantastic:: 'Shut up!'_ week.

"Severus! SEVERUUUUUUUUS!"

No! Damndamndamndamndamn! Jam- POTTER!

Severus looked around frantically. He'd had a free period, but it seemed like his plans for hiding out in the library with _Shadows and Secrets: Reasons to Fear the Dark_ by Damien Zaharu were suddenly blown to dust. The classes were a good thirty minutes from releasing, far too long for him to just run the whole time. Shit, because if there was anything Severus was good at, it was running. Far too much practice- _No! Don't think of that right now! Right now, HIDE!_

So Severus took off in the opposite direction, cramming his Dark Arts book into his bag to allow him to run faster. He had been having a perfectly decent day, and the last thing he needed was a confrontation with Potter to ruin it.

He was too far from the dungeons to hide down there, not to mention, they were in the opposite direction- _Potter's direction-_ from where he was he was running now. Also, the last place he wanted to be was alone with his Slytherin housemates. So the nearest option available to him was the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. He'd found that in his second year. Finding hiding placed was another skill he was only all-too-familiar with.

_ Not too far now… damn, too many stairs. Crap they're moving! _

And with a strength and agility only possessed by a new were, Severus leaped from the staircase currently shifting in the opposite direction from where he wanted to go, to another staircase slightly lower and to the right that lead to the correct destination. He landed and rolled down a few dozen steps before his hand shot out and grabbed the railing, halting all downhill movement. He only had enough time to straighten his robes and catch a brief glimpse of Potter's amazed and shocked face before he was bolting up the stairs and down the seventh floor corridor.

Thankfully he wasn't even out of breath, not even winded, thanks to his rather convoluted and unorthodox change. Lungs of a lion… or rather, a dragon.

He knew that his clever move wouldn't deter Potter for long, Merlin knows how those imbeciles managed to memorize the castle so thoroughly, but it was- _hopefully-_ enough of a head start for him to reach and become safely ensconced wthin the ROR.

Severus careened to a stop opposite to the portrait of that Barmy fellow, before rapidly pacing back in forth three times thinking ' _I need someplace to hide. I need someplace to hide. I need someplace to hide.'_

The door slowly began to materialize just as he heard the echoing footsteps- _loud, uneven, obviously Potter-_ reach his sensitive ears. Severus quickly seized and yanked open the door, turning and slamming it shut with a note of finality.

Severus sighed in relief before resting his non-sweaty forehead against the back of the door.

And then…

"Hello Severus."

Severus whirled around, a swear word on his lips, to come face to face with a pouty Pettigrew, an uncomfortable Black, and a- _Dammit_ \- determined, serious-looking Lupin.

Severus spun around, fully intending to wrench open the door and make his escape, before a _sweaty, glowing, GORGEOUS_ James Potter slipped in through the door and firmly shut it behind him, simultaneously stealing Severus' breath and blocking his escape route.

_ Fuck… _

"Severus," He winced at the authoritative tone with just the smallest warning of _Alpha_ laced within Lupin's voice as he turned around to face the two/thirds-reluctant trio, "It's time for us to talk."

But at the same time he suddenly realized that he'd unconsciously left Potter at his back, which only signified a deep trust between a new and volatile young werewolf, or… And he watched as Lupin's eyes widened as he made the connection.

_ Well, double fuck… _


	12. Revealed

Severus was sitting silently, warily eyeing the uneasy ( _you better be rat-face!_ ), bored ( _well too fucking bad_ _Black!_ ), and determined ( _damn you Lupin!)_ Marauders _._ He didn't bother- _::Dare:: 'Shut up!'-_ to look at Potter.

Unfortunately, the thrice-damned Marauders- in a rare burst of actual intelligence; _surprise_!- positioned themselves so that their back's were to the door, so that they were facing Severus, and thereby blocking the only way out.

Severus concentrated on not fidgeting; refusing to show that he was in any way intimidated. Which he wasn't, not even with four people who'd previously- 'S _till do,' he thought rebelliously_ \- made his life at _school_ a living hell. Nope, not nervous or intimidated at all.

At least, that's what he told himself as he studiously ignored the bloody Spanish Inquisition Squad and studied his long, pale fingers with rapt concentration.

All was going perfectly fine; Severus was unnaturally still and was reciting potions ingredients alphabetically in his head, Pettigrew was shifting nervously and picking at a nasty pimple on his cheek, Black was currently in the process of seeing _just_ how far he could open his mouth while yawning- _ugh, he needs to brush his teeth. Nasty bastard_ \- and Potter… well, best not think of that, or Severus would have to acknowledge the way his face flushed, red spreading down his neck and chest, in response to the way that Potter studied him, eyes never wavering from his face. No, best not think about _that_.

But then Lupin had to ruin it by opening his big mouth.

"Severus." He growled, and Severus had to physically force himself not to wince. "I have allowed you to avoid me for the past two weeks, but no longer. This needs to be discussed, beyond just a spiteful and hasty talk about consequences and sidestepping them, and we shall do so now." 

Severus didn't just _imitate_ a growl of anger, he _actually_ growled, a deep, rumbling sound of displeasure echoing up through his augmented lungs and slipping through his clenched teeth. Pettigrew _eeped!_ while Black jumped and stared at Severus in awe, which nearly made him smirk in satisfaction.

He didn't notice Jam- _Potter!-_ flushing furiously. Lupin merely raised an eyebrow.

"And _what,_ Lupin, makes you think that, even if we had something to discuss, _which we don't,_ that I'd do it with _you?_ Disclose _anything_ with the fucking _bane-of-my-existence_ Marauders? Has your excessive hours in the library amongst those copious amounts of dust-motes finally clouded your brain? That's, of course, assuming you actually possessed one in the first place." Every word was perfectly chosen and executed, causing Black and Pettigrew and very nearly Lupin as well, to flinch from the obvious blame, venom, and hatred practically _dripping_ from every syllable.

But Potter- _damn him!_ \- merely stared at him in fascination from behind his round spectacles; as if he'd never seen a creature quite like Severus before.

Unfortunately, Lupin recovered fairly quickly. "Because, _Severus,_ " And there it was, the Alpha, and it made Severus, unwillingly, shut his mouth- and as such, any more poisonous barbs he might volley- and glower ferociously. "I am your Alpha, and you are my pack, and you are _not_ getting out of this any longer. So you can cooperate, or this will become very unpleasant, very fast."

Severus didn't have time to marvel at this strangely dominant and assertive Lupin- _why the hell did he grow a backbone_ now?- because he was currently scowling at the very thinly veiled threat beneath the words. Essentially, _answer the questions of your own free will, or your Alpha will make you._

' _Well,'_ Severus thought rebelliously, and with no small amount of maliciousness, ' _If he thinks that I'll make this easy, he's dumber than even I thought. I'll play his game… let's see if he can play mine.'_

Severus smirked and leaned back, relaxing into the chair, and motioned with his hand for them to proceed. And his smirk grew wider at their wide-eyed shock at his supposed easy-acquiescence. ' _Insipid open-faced Gryffindors. Can't lie to save their fucking lives. Read easier than a bloody book.'_

Lupin cleared his throat, obviously momentarily thrown off his game, before beginning, "So, Severus," Said boy inwardly sneered. When had he given him permission to use his name? Well, better than _Snivellus._ "Where did all those scars come from?"

' _Well, no one can say Gryffindor's aren't blunt. Well, let the fun begin.'_

"Are you really that stupid Lupin? I'm sure, if you're really curious, one of your precious books might impart to you this knowledge?" At their confused looks, Severus mock shook his head in shame, inwardly grinning. "Fine, it you really don't know, a scar is generally a mark left behind after the body heals itself from a wound, caused by either a blunt or sharp object, which broke the skin and induced bleeding. Unless it's a burn, in which the skin merely distorts upon the point of contact in the shape and/or size of the infliction. These marks may or may not fade with time."

Severus was pleased to note that Black and Lupin looked particularly sick with his clinical and detached deflection, while Pettigrew merely looked confused. Most likely he didn't understand half the words he'd said. Idiot.

And Potter, well… the pity and sympathy in his eyes was so much that Severus resolved to not look at him for the rest of this- he sneered- _show-and-tell._

Lupin cleared his throat again, sounding decidedly more hoarse, "How did you get those scars?"

Severus sighed again in mock exasperation. "Really Lupin? I'd thought we'd been over this. A blunt or sharp object collided with a good deal of brute force, succeeding to break the skin and cause bleeding, therefore inducing the need heal and form-"

"Stop Severus!" Lupin cut him off, simultaneously shocking Severus. "Stop, Severus please… Just… who… who gave you those scars Severus?"

Momentarily Severus' face hardened as he was forced to think of… _him._ Then, "Let's just say, I've a great deal of experience with bullies and Neanderthals such as yourselves."

' _Let them stew on_ that _for a bit!'_

Lupin and Potter- _not looking!-_ at least, had the grace to look guilty. Pettigrew was picking at that whitehead again, while Black looked to the side and shifted, decidedly uncomfortable.

Lupin took a deep breath, and Severus had the foreboding feeling that he wasn't going to like the next question. And he was right, when Lupin turned his amber-golden eyes to look straight into his before asking, "Was it your father, Severus?"

Severus froze, completely and utterly. ' _Shitshitshit he wasn't supposed to know!'_

Severus opened his mouth, meaning to retort, to deny anything and everything that Lupin was and might be insinuating, accusing, before he remembered that, not only could a werewolf smell lies, but he- Severus- couldn't lie to his Alpha. Severus just sat there, mouth opening and closing most unseemingly, as Black and Potter's eyes widened and shock and understanding, and Lupin nodded as if every one of his suspicions had been confirmed.

Severus abruptly stood. "I grow bored of this ridiculous question-and-answer preschool moment, and I'm certain that if I have to endure your insufferable presence for a moment longer I shall lose my already tremulous grasp on my remaining sanity. Good day." And then he tried to make his escape.

But Black, who was sitting between Pettigrew and Lupin, leapt to his feet, nearly tripping over the rat, and grabbed onto Severus' arm. "Wait, Snape…"

But this time, Severus _couldn't_ stop himself from flinching, hissing and wrenching his arm from Black's grip. " _Don't touch me!"_ Severus growled menacingly. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

Black raised his hands in a placating gesture, eyes wide in shock. "Alright, _alright,_ I won't! But… how could… did he really…? I don't understand howyour _dad_ could really do all of…" He made a wide motion, indicating all of Severus, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "… _that_! I mean… it's _you!_ "

Severus drew himself up furiously, suddenly and inexplicably filled with rage. Black stepped back as Severus' eyes flashed from black to a dark, gleaming forest green.

"You don't _understand_ Black?" He spit out venomously, not even hardly aware of his surroundings enough to gain even the smallest bit of satisfaction from Black's stumbling backwards and Pettigrew's yelp of terror. "You don't _understand_ how not everyone couldn't be as _loving,_ as _affectionate,_ as your perfect _fucking_ little families? You don't _understand_ anything about _sacrifice,_ about _real life_ and _agony?_ Or maybe you don't understand how I could return to that _shack_ to invite my fucking _muggle father's_ wrath onto myself in hopes that he won't beat my _weak, frail witch mother_ to death? Or perhaps, returning year after year to the school that should have been a _refuge_ , only to spend the entire school year enduring persecution and pain from not only brainless, self-important Gryffindork _bigots_ , who deny me even the _possibility_ of having a friend, but also from my fellow housemates, for being a twice-cursed _half-blood_ in a fucking pureblood house? Tell me _Sirius Black,_ what _,_ _exactly_ , DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Severus roared this last part as his temper exploded, shattering all the glass in the room and disintegrating the couches, tables, and all the furniture, dumping Lupin and Potter, who'd frozen in horrified shock, onto the floor; and revealing Pettigrew, who had taken refuge beneath the oak coffee table that had once separated Severus and the Marauders.

Wind swirled around Severus as he stood there, eyes clenched tightly shut, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face and black robes whipping furiously around him.

Black, face set in determination, pushed and shoved and muscled his way through the gusting winds until he stood in front of Severus, hair whirling and hitting him in his eyes.

"SEVERUS!" Black yelled over the tempest. "PLEASE, Severus!"

Severus opened his eyes, black and green filled with so much pain and _agony_ that Sirius' own eyes teared up and he choked out, "I'm sorry Severus."

The wind slowly began to ease, settling down gradually as Sirius' voice became louder and more sorrowful. "I'm so, so sorry." And he wrapped his arms around Severus, hugging him tightly, furiously, trying to convey everything he couldn't say through his closed up throat.

And Severus collapsed, sobbing silently, and something- everything- within him broke.

' _Fucking pack…'_ Severus thought, before he passed out.


	13. Tagging His Mate

Severus was running frantically. He'd already been running for what seemed like hours, and even his augmented lungs were burning uncomfortably.

_ THERE! _ It was the main entrance. If he could just make it out of the doors and just _touch_ the moonlight, then he'd be rejuvenated and all fatigue would fade. If he could just make it…

Just… almost… there… " _AGH!"_

He was tackled to the ground mere inches from the tantalizingly open doors with teasing rays of waning moonlight just beyond his fingertips.

Severus swore loudly, but the body above him just chuckled. "Language Severus… and what am I forgetting? Oh yeah… TAG! NO TAG BACKS!"

And Sirius was off again, whooping and laughing, leaving a colorfully swearing, though slightly amused Severus.

They were playing Hogwarts-Tag, a game that was both exhilarating and dangerous. Not only did you have to find and chase the players across the castle at night, but you also had to avoid teachers patrolling, Filch lurking, and ghosts tattling (but Peeves was pretty cool). The person who was 'it' at 3am had to be 'it' next time; same with any person caught by the teachers (after detention was served, of course).

Oh yeah, and the winner was the happy owner of one invisibility cloak for a weekend, to do whatever they so wished. The winner was the one who went the whole night without being tagged.

So far, although they'd only played a dozen times, Severus had already won three of those. Yes, the Marauders (well, original Marauders, since Severus was now an official member of the pack) knew all the secret passageways of the castle- though Severus was quickly learning- but Severus could run for almost two hours straight without feeling the burn… and that was in human form.

The only way that Severus could be caught was by Sirius in dog form; or rather, as Padfoot. And it royally sucked.

As Severus picked himself up, grumbling and wiping the dirt off his second hand robes, he took a moment to examine how much his life had changed these past weeks.

Sirius had become a sort of best friend/surrogate brother to Severus. Once prompted, Sirius' upbringing revealed a knowledge of Dark Arts that greatly rivaled Severus' own; and it was fun to engage in debate and sometimes-arguments without resorting to fists. Sirius was completely playful, sometimes insightful, occasionally serious, and always loyal.

Remus was even more fiercely loyal than Sirius; and at least twice as protective. He was intelligent, wise, kind, and often shrewd and blunt. But the estrangement from his wolf often caused problems between him and connected, _we-are-one_ Severus/Ryu. Severus was waiting until he was _sure_ that this was real- not a dream or an elaborate hoax, or worse, a cruel and viciously vindictive prank- before he discussed with Remus about what Ryu told him… and what Remus' self-destructive life-style would lead to.

Peter was, well… Peter. As strange and weak and pathetic as usual. Severus guessed that they only kept the sad little creature around as a constant target of easy-pranks and jokes; and someone to boost their egos with his endless, almost sycophantic adoration. His only redeeming quality, in Severus' mind, was that, surprisingly enough, Peter was an amazing artist. Not many knew, because not many cared, but Severus had stared transfixed the first time he'd been introduced to the Gryffindor dormitories in the middle of the night. Sketches of winged dragons, fighting hippogryphs, grazing unicorns were surrounded by doodles of snowbells in the winter, the whomping willow at peace, sun sparkling off of the great lake. Sometimes the sketches had extended to the walls, and nearly every surface was covered in used, new, or half-full sketchpads.

As for James… _deep-soulful-sigh_ James… well, he was another thing entirely. He was the caring one, the encouraging one, the one who dissolved arguments before they'd hardly began. He'd insisted on buying Severus new robes and supplies by mail-owl, instead of his awful second-hand ones that he'd had to personally scrap and scrape for. And when Severus had tried to reject them, his pride already bruised, James had just pointed out that he'd done the same for Remus, and if he could truss up a one werewolf and forcefully measure him against his will, then he could do it again. That, coupled with Ryu's stupid pleased _purring_ that their mate was buying them gifts, kept him from protesting any more.

Not even Evans, who'd developed an unhealthy obsession with James and a sudden, semi-expected hatred and revulsion for Severus, could dampen the nearly euphoric mood that had overtaken him recently.

As a matter of fact, Evans seemed to be the only one Severus had problems with anymore. It wasn't known what Remus did, but all it had taken was one private talk with the Slytherins and they were more than happy to leave Severus alone. Even sometimes going out of their way to avoid him at all. Sometimes Lucius would come and talk to him, but he'd always been distantly polite and aloof, and sometimes kind, not outright hostile and nearly abusive as the rest of the Slytherins. But these talks would never last too long, and the blond would eventually make his way to Narcissa and her sister, Bellabitch; the most-popular, widely known slut in the school.

But back to Evans. Severus was greatly confused and, if he could admit it to himself, a little hurt that she'd treat him like that. They used to be good friends growing up, to the point that she'd chosen him over her stuck-up, prude, cruel sister. But still, her _sister._ Severus couldn't really pinpoint when she'd changed, when he'd stopped trusting and confiding in her; he just knew that he _did._

And it had become only too apparent when the Marauders had began taunting him with things that only _Lily_ could have known… things never were quite the same after that.

And then, when the Marauders had hung him upside down and shown his underpants (they'd already apologized most profusely for that and had been his slaves for the week in retribution) Lily had yelled about how odd it was that a half-blood in the pure-blood house was wearing _muggle_ underpants. It was then that he'd called her Mudblood, and it was then that the abuse from his house increased ten-fold.

But, ever since he'd become part of the pack, James had stopped pursuing Evans. And while that seemed to have pissed Evans off to know end, it caused the wolf in Severus to hum in happiness and smugness. And speaking of James…

Severus gave off a wolfish grin and took off towards the corner that James' scent was coming from. He heard a yelp and a curse, and James was pelting up the stairs and to the second floor corridor; obviously he was trying to escape to the Gryffindor common room, and Severus realized with a curse that they'd changed the password today- as they always did on the first Monday of the month- and he didn't know it. He'd have to catch his little Prongs before then, or he'd lose the hunt.

And werewolves _never_ lose a hunt.

Then, several things happened in quick succession.

James took off up the steps, turned the corner, went left again, and then…

WHAM!

RIIIIIIIIP!

"SHIT!"

Yes, Severus had managed to catch James- or more like tackle him to the ground in a truly Sirius-like manner- but he'd also managed to snag one of the large Gryffindor banners hanging on the wall and ripped it from its hangings with a loud tear. The resulting curse-riddled roll and tumble caused them to become well and truly entangled within the hideously red and gold fabric.

But Severus was, most definitely, _not_ complaining.

Because Severus found himself on top of James, straddling him, with his body firmly bound to him and their lips only centimeters apart. Severus couldn't seem to find his ever-sharp voice, and James seemed to be suffering from the same problem.

Sparkling sky-blue eyes met mesmerizing, captivating emerald-onyx. Their breaths mingled, and every inhale sent their bodies rubbing along their entire lengths. Severus inhaled, and nearly came just from the amazing, tantalizing scent of his mate. James must have seen something in Severus' eyes, because his breath hitched and he leaned upwards, invitation clear in the parting of his lips and his half-closed eyes.

Severus' breath hitched, unable to truly believe that this was happening, before he took full advantage, swooping forwards and claiming those petal-soft, cupid-bow lips in a rough, fiery, passionate kiss off lust and passion and eternal devotement.

James groan/whimpered in his throat, and Severus felt an answering moan rumble from his chest. He could _feel_ James' shudder at the pure _wolf_ in his voice along his entire body; and there was no way James couldn't feel Severus' rock-hard cock, pressed as tightly together as they were. And it was with shock and Severus shifted and felt James' answering hardness.

There, in the Hogwarts corridor, in the middle of the night, wrapped in a Gryffindor banner, the snake and the lion rutted blindly through their clothes, mouths connected, swallowing each other's moans and groans eagerly, like men starved their whole lives.

Severus, who barely retained more presence of mind than James, fumbled for his wand and vanished the tapestry. James' brief moan of disappointment as Severus was no longer pressed to tightly against him morphed into a choked half-shout as Severus lifted his robe and ripped open the button and zipper on his jeans; calloused, long-fingered hand meeting hard, hot flesh.

As Severus worked on James with one hand, the other was working frantically on his own trousers. Finally, growling in frustration (earning another shudder and moan of arousal from James) Severus just grabbed his wand and vanished his own jeans and pants in one wordless wave.

When the two hard, leaking cocks met, a guttural groan was torn from both boys' throats. And when Severus' hand wrapped around both shafts and started pumping furiously, James shoved his fist in his mouth to stifle his scream of pleasure. Severus was quick to move that hand aside, replacing it with his lips, shoving his tongue down James' throat and being met by an equally enthusiastic, wet appendage.

James moved one hand and buried it into Severus' long, soft locks, raking his nails across his scalp and gripping Severus' arse frantically with the other, urging him on with his voice and motions.

It prompted another growl from Severus that echoed down James' throat, and James could only whimper in response. Severus tightened his fist and pumped faster, removing his mouth from James' and moving to his ear, nipping and biting and licking nearly frantically.

"Let me hear you." Severus' voice rumbled. "Don't muffle any of those gorgeous sounds."

As if he was only waiting for permission, James wailed as his impending orgasm washed over him, making every nerve-ending tingle with the waiting explosion. He just needed… one… little… thing…

" _Come."_ Severus growled, deep and guttural, and that was all it took for James to scream his climax to the empty corridor, cum exploding from his wet and slick cock in long white ropes. Severus continued pumping until every drop had been milked from James' shrinking cock, and James' eyes slid shut with the force of his orgasm and the lasting aftershocks.

He heard the wet slapping sound of skin on skin, and opened his eyes to see Severus looming over him, soft, slightly curly hair draped across his face, brow furrowed in concentration, and hand working furiously on his red, leaking, gorgeous cock.

James watched in fascination as Severus' balls drew up, and Severus was howling, and coming, painting James' chest as he surged forward and bit James' shoulder roughly, breaking skin and marking him; and startling another powerful, unexpected orgasm from James.

It was ten minutes later that they regained consciousness, with Severus' face buried in James' shoulder, where he was absentmindedly licking the mark closed. Then, Severus was moving down, licking every last drop of cum- both his and Severus'- with a look of relish on his face, making James' spent cock twitch and grow in interest. By the time Severus finally reached James' cock, it was once again hard and leaking. Severus took James into his mouth, all the way down to his throat before _humming_ , and it only took five minutes to bring James to mind-shattering, voice-cracking climax.

The last thing James heard was Severus' smug voice saying, "Tag. Feel free to tag back."

When he regained consciousness _again_ , Severus had redressed the both of them- he'd had to transfigure a pair of pants (which were a tad tight) from his right sock since he'd vanished his pair. Severus was a brilliant red color, not looking at James, clearly worried of what James would think of him, if he'd abandon Severus and call him a freak for doing such a thing.

But he needn't have worried, since James took Severus' downcast face and turned it towards him, kissing those soft, often-acerbic lips tenderly, reveling in the brief sigh of relief that Severus emitted; expelling all the tension and worry from his body in that one breathe.

After a few more such tender, meaningful kisses, they finally regained awareness of their surroundings, and they both blushed before grinning, realizing what they'd done in the middle of the corridor.

But no shame.

"So…" Severus cleared his throat. "What are we now?"

James grinned and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Severus, for someone with such a large, expansive vocabulary, you'd think you'd know what a boyfriend is."

Severus huffed and crossed his arms, but was unable to hide the broad grin that stretched across his too-often-dour features. James' breath caught. Severus was _beautiful_. He vowed to make sure that the dark, sarcastic, mysterious young man smiled more often, as often as possible.

Severus briefly looked worried. "What will we tell… _will_ we tell… I mean, what will they _say…_ "

James silenced his new boyfriend with a kiss. "We don't have to tell them anything until you're ready. And when you are, it won't matter what they say, since it's _our_ lives, and _our_ love, and none of their business."

Severus' breath hitched before he smiled again, albeit more shyly than before. "I… I love you too, James."

This time it was James' turn to smile blindingly, but when he leaned forward to reward his boyfriend with a passionate, heart-stopping kiss; Sirius, James, and Peter barreled down the corridor, panting harshly.

"C'mon… c'mon… Filch is… Filch is coming…" Sirius huffed, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Peter had already bolted to the portrait, yelping the password and hopping in without a backwards look.

Remus reached forward to take hold of James and Severus to yank them off the floor, but his sensitive nose caught the scent of _arousal sex cum,_ and he froze in shock, pupils dilated and mouth open in astonishment.

Severus and James blushed furiously, jumping up and grabbing both the frozen Remus and the confused, still-out-of-breath Sirius, and dragging them through the portrait hole after James yelled the password, _"Bobutober Pus!"_

The door shut on the echoing shouts of the twenty year old Filch as he raced down the corridor, seconds too late.

They ran up into their dormitory, still dragging Remus, and by this time Sirius had finally figured out that something was going on.

When they finally reached the beds, Severus grabbed Remus' shoulders and shook him roughly. But there was no response, just Remus staring straight forwards in shock. James waved his hand in front of his face, but still, nothing.

Sirius grinned. "Whatever you did, I think you broke him." Severus snickered and James laughed, while Peter just stared in confused shock.

Severus, after five more minutes of fruitless labor, just huffed and shrugged his shoulders at James. "We'll just have to wait for him to snap out of it. For now, let's just put him to bed."

James nodded before transfiguring Remus' clothes to pajamas covered in moons and wolves. Grinning, he led his unresponsive friend to his bed before tucking him in.

Sirius went to open his mouth to ask what was going on, but Severus shook his head. "We'll tell you when Remus comes around. We'd prefer to only have to say and explain it once."

Sirius didn't look to happy, but seeing the unbending look on Severus' face, gave up with poor grace with a disgruntled huff.

He hopped into his bed, not bothering with changing his clothes, and was snoring not five minutes later.

Peter just shrugged, not concerned, rolled over, and did the same.

Severus shook his head with an exasperated, fond smile at Sirius before transfiguring a blanket and laying on the floor, as was his usual custom.

"What are you doing?" James asked, genuinely confused.

Severus just raised his eyebrow and pointed to the blanket, before looking at the floor pointedly.

James rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, _obviously_ , but you shouldn't anymore. Aren't we together now? You can sleep with me in my bed."

Severus blushed, but just grinned and complied, inordinately pleased. He spooned behind James, purring happily, and pulled the blankets over them. James hummed happily and transfigured their pajamas on, before whispering a quiet _Nox_ , turning off the lights, and setting his wand in reach on his nightstand.

"Night Severus." James mumbled; sleep already thick in his voice.

"Goodnight James. Love you, my mate." Severus answered, fondly kissing the back of James' neck. James just hummed in response and snuggled closer; and Severus was quick to follow his mate into the arms of Morpheus.

Three hours later, as the first rays of dawn were touching the night sky, Remus bolted up with a bark and a shout of "WHAT?"

He was hit with three pillows and a practice snitch with startling accuracy, while four voices shouted "SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP."

Remus spent the rest of the night sulking, unable to sleep for his impatience. Damn pack…


End file.
